Tidal Waves & Thunderstorms
by theblackwinds
Summary: A fanfiction I've been kicking around for over a year, completed long since and polished up a few times along the way. A simple story involving Tikku. Possible sequel. R/R and Enjoy.
1. The Storm After The Calm

The cerulean ocean washed in and out over the sand, endlessly singing its soothing song to those within earshot. Pristine sunshine shone through patches of clouds, keeping the temperature balmy yet pleasant. All in all, it was a great afternoon in Besaid. A perfect day; if it weren't for the lone figure tarnishing the view. She stood, fingers locked into an "c" shape inside her mouth, staring out at the sparkling waters. She inhaled, and then let out two sharp bursts of air.

"FEE~EEW!"

"FEE~EEW!"

It had only been two months since Tidus had disappeared off into the Farplane; two months of agonizing whistling at every shoreline, every inn, every path, every mountain. Rikku sat on the sand, her ever-joyous mood dampened by her cousin Yuna standing and whistling in bursts every couple minutes. She watched, her mind in the same state as it had been two months ago. Rikku hadn't smiled the same since. Her cousin was devastated; her newfound friends were almost equally so. But when Tidus had faded into nothing, she had to look hard into a mirror.

She filled the sink with warm water to douse her face as she thought. Her feelings were distorted. He was gone. Tidus, the plucky guy who didn't treat her differently for being an Al Bhed, who's initial reaction to her eyes was amazement and interest, rather than anger and disgust. The one who was convinced that not all Al Bhed were evil. The one who kept giving her hope that there was another way to defeat Sin. The one who DID defeat Sin. Tidus: Great guy, star blitzball player...and...something else. Her heart kept pounding as she looked into the basin of water in the bathroom. She could barely make out her reflection but there was a red tinge to the water. Looking closer, Rikku noticed her cheeks were more crimson than when Seymour asked Yuna for her hand in marriage.

_Wha...why am I blushing so much? Its not that big a deal...is it? It can't be. Sure I was the first person to find him in Spira, and the first one to help him out, and the first one to defend him....and likewise, nobody Al Bhed has ever stood up for me like him...but...is it?_

The realizations had hit her back to back.

She loved him. But...did he love her?

"No" came to mind quickly. She remembered back in the Macalania Woods; with timing only someone as unlucky as her could have. She saw the kiss they shared, she saw the swimming, she saw the moment in its entirety. At the time, she didn't think much into it, as her reaction was rather indifferent. But it gnawed at her chest now, full force, threatening to create a hole straight through her that would keep consuming till nothing was left. She accepted the loss as best as she could. But it only slowed the gnawing.

Rikku stared at the ocean with a determination that not even her cousin could muster. She sat, writhing in anticipation and anger. She felt bad; the moment Tidus came back, he and Yuna would have their perfect romance. _And then poor little Rikku gets to smile and nod and encourage...and feel lonely again. Man did I ever miss the perfect guy...but...i'd just be happyt to see his face again. Is that so much to ask?_

_Not to mention, he's late._


	2. Hopeful and Hopeless

Three weeks ago, decided to bite the bullet and visit the Farplane; she had to see Tidus once more, to accept that in death, he was lost to the ages and to Yuna. Passing through the barrier, she shut her eyes as she strode up the steps. She wanted to just see Tidus. Not her mom. Not her deceased friends who died back at Home. Just Tidus.

She felt the ground level. She strode a few more steps, focusing every fiber of her body onto Tidus' image. She peeked her eye open to see goggles and quickly clamped her hand down to obscure it. "No, just Tidus." She tried again only to see a female with a familiar face and yelped as averted her eyes. "No! Just...Tidus...Auron?" Flustered, but her attitude undaunted, she managed the courage to open her eyes. Neither one of them showed up. She recognized the images as some of her dear friends and she quickly averted her eyes and turned on her heel. "He's not...here?"

A mingled feeling of joy and sorrow swelled. But it wasn't because of losing Tidus. She slowly walked down the stairs, muttering a hoarse "sorry" to the ghostly figured behind her. _Memories are memories...I'm sorry, but you....friends, family...mom...you're all still dead...but...why is he...and Auron..._

She wrote in the sand, drawing the swirl of her eyes. He wasn't there. Neither was Auron. She turned the thought in her mind over and over. He was alive. They were alive. Despite it all, Rikku could only wonder if he was still Tidus. Did he remember? Did he still love Yuna? Is there a fool's hope in all of this pain? She turned her gaze to the sun, slowly reaching the horizon. She heard the approaching footsteps and dragging noise. After all, the two always came to pick her up.

"Alright Yuna! Time to pack it up for today, ya?" Wakka said in an even tone.

"We'll figure out where to look next tomorrow." Lulu said, equally even.

Both of them were running out of patience. As much as they loved Yuna, they had to either find Tidus faster or get her over the pain so she could move on. It was starting to become too painful to watch. Yuna turned, her eyes slightly red, and proceeded to walk with them up the path.

Wakka shouted over his shoulder to Rikku. "Ey! There's a storm rolling in! Best come back as soon as possible if you're gonna stay here a little longer ya?" Rikku gave a backhanded wave, transfixed on the first few glitters of sunset. Her mind kept replaying the same mantra over and over. "He's alive. He's alive. He's alive..."

It took a crack of thunder to snap her out of it. As determined as she was to find Tidus, she still had her fear of thunder bearing down upon her.

Unfortunately for Rikku, she had the misfortune of being 20 minutes behind. The rain had begun to fall and turn the lakeside into a pool for irritated fiends. Not wanting to stab her way through piranha, she walked up the hillside and decided to brave the rickety bridges. The catclaw felt cold in her grip, and the rain's intensity had picked up to the point where she was becoming soaked straight through. Her steps increased, but at the end of the second bridge, she saw it. A big, leathery, behemoth of a winged beast. And silently thanking whatever was looking out for her, she had the fortune to arrive when its back was turned.

It was a Garuda, perched precariously between her and the path leading on. Normally Rikku would be more prepared with grenades, but her equipment had been left behind. She was so positive she would've seen Tidus today that she didn't bother. Now she was paying the price. She danced between the options of staying out here and freezing to death or fighting the giant beast on her own. Garuda's normally flew; maybe rushing it would throw it off balance and cause it to fly in a panic.

Seeing no other option, she went for it, full tilt. The Garuda turned, acknowledging her existence, and with a slow, deliberate step, dropped its talon onto the bridge. Rikku had planned for it to fly; but now with the bridge twisting, and her only safe ledge an equal distance to the beast, she kept dashing, praying the beast would back down, and simeltaneously cursing the fact that she had to be the smallest, most unintimidating female ever. But as the second talon stepped down, she could almost only the bridge snapping through her; in one moment, she suddenly only saw water. The next moment, darkness.


	3. Shock Therapy

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Rikku had a wish when her head cleared: she wished she didn't have temples. Every pulse of her heart sent fire through them. Her skull felt like it was cracked open and her neck was stiffened. Aches and pains wracked her body, and the first thing that escaped her lips was a mix between a groan and a scream. Her body could feel the obvious: a cold stone ground, and a warm fire...she had been saved. But her body kept urging her to scream.

"Shhh. You'll just attract fiends with those lungs. Although, I expected a spunky girl like you to be back on her feet even after a 30 foot drop into water." She stopped. She recognized that voice. Old. Raspy. A hint of know-it-all mixed with advice. It couldn't be. "Au…A-Auron?" She managed to gasp out, trying to sit up, but only succeeding in causing her head to throb more. She opened her eyes and decided to roll over, to glimpse the old warrior sitting by a fire.

There he was. In the flesh. But that was impossible, she knew. He was dead and sent to the farplane a while ago. "What's…how…where is Tidus…?" Rikku gave another groan, her head pounding from the thoughts of the man she couldn't have. She slumped down and shut her eyes from the pain. "Well, he was hunting us up some food. He's probably moving slow from fatigue; He didn't leave your side at all for watch-duty and volunteered a few extra hours.

Rikku blushed at that, but kept her eyes shut. He was just concerned, that's all. A sudden change in pitch dispersed the blush...for three seconds. "Ha! The way he acted, he probably loves the Al Bhed." This wasn't Auron. Her eyes opened again to see bare feet walk toward her. And that logo, the angles of it...it could only belong to one person. "Je…Jecht?" A hearty laugh. "Aha, in the flesh little lady. In fact, I'm the reason we're ALL in the flesh, so-to-speak. I think you're owed an explanation before your head explodes from the greatness of Sir Jecht coming back from the grave, a heroic dream becoming human, and one unsent suddenly becoming resent." Somehow, Rikku didn't feel like this was the same Jecht. "Hey…are you su~ure... you're the same Jecht we all went to town on?"

"Heh! Kittens got claws." He did his trademark arm stretch, giving a loud pop of joints. "Well you do the right thing and you get a second chance…I asked for the Fayth to bring my son back; you know, he never did have time to become a blitz star here like I wanted the runt to be. Anyway, long story short, the Fayth let me and him come back. Auron, however, got a free pass thanks to Ol' Braska. Since he was also a Sin-slayer, the fayth figured it was okay…after a long persuading argument."

Auron chuckled into his collar. "Well, Braska did want me to watch over Yuna until Spira was a bit more steady. I hear rumors of a new religion and a new "Crusader" group forming." Jecht dismissively waved. "We heard that three weeks ago from Luca, but I don't buy it. Hell, Yevon wasn't a great religion to begin with. Racist toward the Al Bhed, narrow-minded, too traditional. I think its high time Spiria got itself a new set of rules to play by. Blitzers make them up as they go along anyway." He strode over to the mouth of the cave, with water rushing down upon the stone and pool further down.

"We took a couple weeks to earn some cash, then snagged a boat this way. We were going to be in town today, but that storm got rather nasty. You got lucky…uh…what's your name?" Auron chuckled again. "We haven't formally introduced you to many people have we? This Al Bhed is Rikku." Rikku grinned, despite the pain still scrambling her brain. She barely processed the information being given to her. "I remember you, Rikku. You and that…heh, set of claws. And those grenades…ow! Remind me never to fight against you guys again." He cracked his neck, pushing with his right arm. "At least until I learn how to do the Jecht Shot Mark VIII, where I could knock you all down in a blitz-combo of epic proportions!" He laughed heartily. Rikku got some information about Jecht from Tidus.

Her initial impressions from Tidus was that Jecht was a bit of a sleazebag, and had nothing better to do than to boast and drink lots of booze. This Jecht couldn't have been the same; this one was kinder, and, though boastful, had a sense of humbleness behind his words. And his humor wasn't too bad either. Maybe time really does change people. She shut her eyes. "Well this has been one crazy morning. I hope I haven't been hallucinating. I better see a blonde blitzer when I open them."

"Maybe we are an illusion." Auron said, as unreadable as possible. "Maybe we've all…vanished. But you won't know until you open your eyes…" Rikku mulled the words over, scared it was an illusion. "Okay, I'll take that bet." Her eyes opened, and stared into deep blue ones. "Hiya." Rikku screeched, fumbling back in an awkward fashion, her injuries burning. Tidus stood, a grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck. "Woah, take it easy. Sorry if I'm late." Auron and Jecht were both suppressing laughter. "Hey boy, its rude to keep the ladies waiting. What will the fan girls think if you duck out on them for a few months?"

Tidus chuckled. "Hey, least I didn't disappear for over ten years, old man." He let his grin show even more. "And at least my 'girls' weren't formerly dreams." Jecht gave another 'heh' before flexing. "At least I ain't bones kid." Auron dismissively waved. "Alright you two, settle down. Rikku's head might explode if she doesn't get her answers." Rikku gulped down her tense feelings. "Are you really back?" He hugged her, causing her to blush and grimace from intense pain and pleasure mingling all at once. "Do I feel fake? Man I missed you; two months of being dead will do that I suppose."

Rikku blinked, stunned at the wording, but took another gulp as he let go. "Just me? What about everyone else? Yunie's been torn up because of your disappearance. We've been waiting for two months on several beaches, whistling." Tidus grimaced. "Oh. I see. I'll have to fix that won't I?" He sheepishly rubbed his head. "I kinda owe a lot of apologies." He stood up, and remembered what he had in his pocket. "Oh right, I managed to find a fresh bottle of this." He gave her a small bluish bottle. An Al Bhed Potion. She gladly gulped down the restorative liquid, feeling her aches and pains mend. "Just a good nights rest and you'll be back on your feet. We could all use a nap." He grumbled. "Sorry guys, couldn't find anything to eat. I'm not much of a hunter." Jecht and Auron both grumbled, but said nothing and assumed a sleeping position.

Rikku immediately curled up next to the fire, the potion fast in effect to lull her brain into sleep. "When I wake up, I again better see you all here," she managed to slur out something else, too hard to make out, but it was "and I better see you Tidus most of all…"


	4. Back From The Wave

For the most part, she was healed. However, everything was as stiff as, how Rikku described it, "a machina left to rust in the Bikanel desert". Luckily, Tidus was more than willing to lend her a shoulder to lean on as they limped to town. Auron and Jecht both took point, blades at the ready. "So, you Al Bhed were really as normal as I though huh?" Said Jecht over his shoulder, just as they reached the top of the cliff overlooking the village. "Auron was neutral, but cautious. I just thought they were doin their own thing. Why would making machines make Sin anyway? Seemed really stupid. We can do the same destructive thing with a bunch of blades and grit." Rikku was glad she wasn't alone in the matter. She stiffly grunted, "Yeah, well, tell that to the Yevon-followers who have had a lot of explaining to do."

Auron put his sword into his back-sheathe, and pushed his shades up. "Well, bear in mind that not all of them are evil. People die for their beliefs, be they Al Bhed or a follower of Yevon. Both were guilty yet acted innocent as they did what they thought was right." Rikku lolled her head. "You have a point, I suppose." Rikku decided to wisely omit the hypocrisy of Yevonites who had used Machina as well. She didn't feel much like arguing, especially as Tidus supported most of her weight. "Well, that's all in the past now. You can be the one to make a difference Rikku." Tidus flashed a grin. "You could be the best spokeswoman for your people." She giggled. "Oh yeah, like my dad. Not even that scholar Maechen could talk his way through that mess of a man." Everyone laughed at that.

Jecht crossed his arms. "How is the old windbag? He looked good 10 years ago. Had hair then too." The laughter intensified, and Rikku felt her body recovering much better.

Tidus, on the other hand, had a pit forming in his stomach. He looked at the village. He remembered the day when Wakka escorted him here. Not a thing had changed since then. Peace and tranquility, the azure skies stretching on to the horizon, the water visible even now. _Besaid really is an island you could just spend the rest of your days on..._

He let go of Rikku, almost in a trance, and walked to the hut where he knew Wakka lived. It looked the same as ever; even the curtains were the same tatters, with blues and seafoam greens haphazardly painted. _Very artistic Wakka._ He slipped inside, quietly, and saw Wakka snoring on a cot. Lulu was nowhere to be seen, so he figured she and Yuna would be together. _I get a brief break from that..._

"zzz....zzz...ngh...what the..."

Wakka suddenly couldn't breathe. His nose was being pinched shut. _What in da name of---_ Opening his eyes, he saw the blonde's full face. "Hiya."

"WARGH! ITS A GHO--MPHMPHMEM" Tidus clamped his palm firmly over Wakka's mouth. "Hey. No need to get THAT excited." laughing, he let Wakka's mouth go. "What in da name of Blitz?! Who said you could come back from the dead, Ya?" A frightened face quickly changed to joyful, and Wakka let forth a hearty chuckle. "Aw man, we thought you were gone for good! A few months of searching, and nothin' doin'. Whistling here and there...ah...ya, thats right! Yuna will be freakin' out when you show up, ya?" Tidus stopped laughing. "Ahah...uhh....yeah...about that...Im kinda glad you're alone."

"Whaaaaaaa? You're thinkin of a way to let Yuna off?" Wakka could only scratch his fiery orange hair. "Well when you put it THAT way...I...never really came on to Yuna. You guys did warn me to avoid falling in love...and well, I respected her summoner status too at the time. I was just helping her out...and when I heard her say those three words before I...er...died, I didn't know what to think if I ever came back. I never really had hope I WOULD come back, come to think of it..." he averted his gaze to the floor. Wakka shook his head. "Oh man, its our fault? Me and Lulu kept her from lovers, and with bein' a summoner....I guess we screwed that up...ah man..." Tidus shook his head.

"Nobody expected that we'd find a way to beat Sin. Nobody expected we'd break the cycle and keep Yuna alive. Nobody expected me to die, so in a way, not a soul on Spira could've guessed this outcome. But as a blitzer, I gotta man up and at the same time, let Yuna have peace..."

Wakka nodded. "Hmm. Ya. Funny, given all your yellin about findin another way. We thought you cared deeply about her too. I guess it was da wrong way, ya?" Tidus held his hands up. "Would YOU try something if Lulu would glare daggers at you and fire off a lecture about it on a whim?" Wakka grinned. "Ah. You got a good point. Heheheheheh! You don't know, but we were postponing a sort of....weddin', ya? Me and Lulu."

Tidus balked at that. "Woah! What? You and Lu? Er...ha, no rhyme intended. But, man, I didn't think you'd have it in you to try." Wakka gave a sheepish grin. "What can I say? Stupid as I am, I at least fought for da right reasons. She held a grudge against me for bein' a bit hard on Chappu...but when da Al Bhed weren't really all that bad, I started wonderin'. Chappu fought...with the better weapon. He died anyway. But he died fighting for what he believed in, ya? He did what I could never do. Directly opppose Sin! Like the Crusaders!"

Tidus had lent Brotherhood for his dad to use. "Well, the sword...Brotherhood? It is an excellent blade. I mean, how often have you seen anyone wield a blade that shone like...like...the oceans of Besaid? It held up well throughout the entire Pilgramige. Chappu just used the more practical weapon for the battle...honestly, who else would be silly enough to rush a thing like Sin with a sword? Like fighting it with a toothpick." Wakka nodded. "So, how did YOU get back?"

Tidus looked at the curtain door, the light of the noon sun shining in. "Its a long story."


	5. Summoning Courage

"Woah. Whaaaaat?! That's no good! How're we gonna explain this one..." Wakka kept interrupting Tidus' story. He omitted a few parts, but Wakka got the gist of things to come. "Yuna might not take this two-fold problem well. I mean, how would YOU react to this?" Wakka grimmaced. "Ya got a point. Hmm...you don't suppose two or three otha summoners could substitute?" Tidus shrugged. "Maybe, but better safe than sorry." Tidus had no real clue as to how a summoner could be measured, aside from Yuna sending Sin, but given that her guardians were stronger than the others she had to face, Yuna could be the difference.

"High Summoner Braska's daughter. I'm still sworn to protect her." Auron stepped inside, adjusting his collar. "Sir Auron! Was wonderin when you were gonna show up." Wakka beamed. "Glad to see you're back among the living." Auron shrugged. "I don't know how old I am though. So living may be a relative term." "Lighten up. We're all getting second chances." Tidus stood up and tugged on his arm. "Take a seat. I...gotta go talk to Yuna."

Auron chuckled. "Well you've grown at least. Im sure Wakka has a few...mundane, questions to ask. Rikku and Jecht went to see Yuna." Tidus paled. "Then I better get moving. Later!" He ducked out, leaving Auron and Wakka alone. "Sooo...whats it like, bein an unsent? And dead?" Auron sighed. _Of course he asks the simple curious questions of life. _He chuckled again. "Like...being dead." Wakka gave Auron a look. "Ahhhh, fine. Ill just ask Tidus later then." _Long-winded conversation with him...averted._ Auron couldn't be bothered to explain everything about death and undeath.

Tidus slowly walked down the path. It wasn't a long walk, but his pace made it feel twice as long as it should've. The temple was virtually fifty paces to enter...Tidus figured Jecht and Rikku went there to visit Yuna and give homage to Braska. _If not, there's always the cliffside. The view up there was nice...and thats where everything started for me on this crazy journey. Looking over a cliffside of a village that kindly took me in and helped me in exchange for my blitz talent_.

He scratched his head. _World's a funny place when you think about it. "Hey I just got eaten by my dad whose current form is a giant worm-blob of pure malevolence. Also I'm apparently a dream. Can I trade my talented career in blitzball which is totally a dream too for food and travel in hopes of finding my friend who was with me and pretty much an unsent man? Thanks."_

Pushing the temple doors gingerly, wincing as they rumbled to the sides, he saw Yuna and Jecht indeed in front of the statue of Braska. "...and thats more or less the deal. Ah, here's my son now. " Jecht motioned over, and Yuna stared blearily at him, a look of pure incredulous splashed on her face. "Is...it really you?" fresh tears poured down her face. "I think so." Tidus shrugged, the pit in his stomach deepening. "And...I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Tidus walked by Yuna and sat down on the steps, patting for her to sit down.

Jecht stood. "I'll let you two catch up." Tidus never heard his dad more somber; the weight of what was inevitable dampened even his carefree attitude. Jecht shut the temple door behind him.

The candles flickered and dimly lit the two sitting down. As soon as Jecht was gone, Yuna tackled Tidus in a hug, more tears staining his shirt. "I was...afraid...I'd never get to see you again." She wished the moment wouldn't be a lie, that this man in front of her was indeed alive and well again. Tidus returned the hug, softly patting her back. "I'm sorry Yuna...but there's things that you need to be told. And it's not going to be a pleasing affair I'm afraid."

Yuna looked up into Tidus' eyes. "Wh..what?" Tidus closed his eyes. "I...have a response. To what you said just before I jumped off into the Farplane." Yuna blinked, the tears stopping. "Yes...?" Tidus scratched his head. "I...don't love you Yuna. At least like...a relationship." Yuna shuddered, almost breaking down. "What...!?" Tidus held his hands up. "Wait! Wait. You gotta believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. Lemme explain..."

"When I first washed up, Rikku was the first person to help me out around in Spira. And then Wakka and Lulu. and then you. By and far, everyone kept telling me I was strange and a foreigner. That alone made it a little difficult to even get attached to anyone. But around Luca, I was ballistic when I found out my dad was Sin, the monster killing anyone. I could hardly believe it."

"But I guess since you were the only one to believe me, people started to assume we were...starting to become closer. Wakka and Lulu kept warning me. They made it all the more clear when the wedding with Seymour..." he grimaced, the name bringing nothing but a sour taste to his mouth, "...and so, I kinda stopped thinking about you. I figured that it was a bad idea; even if it worked, I might wreck friendships with Lulu and Wakka...I couldn't hurt Wakka. He helped me out and taught me about Spira to begin with."

"And...I think I fell in love with someone else." Yuna sobbed, but her face remained understanding. "I see. It was circumstances...and...only at the end could I really admit that I loved you too." Yuna turned away. "I was so sure I would die...right up until Yunalesca. And at that point, I was sure we would all die, be it by Seymour or Maester Mika or Sin."

"Only after it all resolved could I finally admit it...but I guess that makes it a little hollow...I couldn't tell you I was going to kill myself to save Spira for ten more years." Tidus patted her shoulder. "Hey, I nearly broke down when I heard you were going to do this. I went into freaky denial, and if Rikku hadn't kept me sane I might've broken down again. To think my dad would be the one to kill you..." he shivered, both from the thought and the cool temple air.

"Maybe...it really is for the best." Yuna stood, wiping her face. "I've spent two months too long obsessing over you...I needed to know what you felt...and I guess I was right to be depressed, but wrong for the reason." Yuna walked to the temple doors, sighing. "I really need to think about what to do next..." Tidus stood. "Wait...there's something else. But I know the answer to this."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Tidus told her the truth.


	6. A Brief Interlude

Rikku spied on the doors of the temple from a pile of bushes. She gave Jecht the slip by saying she wanted to go get something to eat, but double back around the temple. Yuna was the first to leave after Jecht sauntered out, arms tucked behind his head, humming the hymm of the fayth. She looked depressed, her eyes were still red, but her face had steeled. Whatever things had been said to her, they rung true enough.

"Whatcha spyin' on?" Rikku clasped her hands over her mouth, stiffling a shriek of horror, scarcely keeping her skeleton inside her. Jecht smirked, and bit into an apple. "Mmmf. Luks like he'ff told her." Rikku looked up. "Huh? Told her...what?" Jecht took another bite, but swallowed before continuing. "Right now...I don't think you need to know." Rikku shifted from foot to foot, still keeping her crouched position. "Jecht im half a step from just flak-grenading you for an answer."

Jecht sighed. "Okay...something big's happening." He took another bite, trying his best to fake a thoughtful look. "Anff fings are gunna...ulp....get nasty." Rikku looked over her shoulder. "Nasty? What, like Sin nasty? I thought we were over that tumor of a fiend." Jecht shook his head. "Well not exactly. Im not entirely sure of all the details myself, Tidus himself knows the full story. He'd probably broken the news to her. That face scares me though. I've never seen little Yunie so determined..."

Rikku stared at the ground, not sure how to take that. Yuna, determined after so long in being in the shadows. Machina only knows what Tidus had told to her in the few minutes of privacy. Not wanting for Jecht to see her cry, she broke off into a small jog toward the cliff. "Ah...hell." Blitzers were perceptive to hints in people; how they acted could be a dead giveaway to intentions or direction. But the glint he saw in midair didn't comfort Jecht. "Tidus...you know the blitzer motto. Whats your goal...?"

Tidus had emerged to see Rikku run off. "Huh..." He looked to where she had started to see his dad give him a stern look. "I guess its now or never..." His footsteps were no longer heavy. Precised, determined, and ready for the fate that awaited. "Our motto is...victory!" the shout invigorating him, he ran after Rikku, the sun slowly sinking behind the cliffs.

Wakka walked in to see Lulu comforting the summoner, what little comfort could be offered. A steaming cup was held in Yuna's hands, the occasional sigh breaking the thick silence. "Well, ya...I guess he told you." Lulu look up and gave a somber look. "I suppose...it really was our fault." Wakka nodded. "Nobody would've guessed Tidus would find a way. We put our faith so deeply in...well, da Fayth."

Yuna took a long drink of tea. "...It hurt. But...it feels nice...to know the truth. And that he can live and enjoy Spira now, with us. And..." Yuna...smiled, for the first time, staring into the cup. "There is something good that will come...out of all this misery."


	7. Thunderflashes

There she sat, gazing at the sunset. The cliff-side overlooked the village of Besaid, and had the most perfect view of both it and the inevitable twilight that would soon follow. Tidus looked from her to the setting sun. Rikku. He walked slowly, deliberately, his footsteps once so determined now growing heavier with each step that closed in on her.

The previous conversation left his heart both guilty and free to say what he felt inside. The memories. Every last one…Tidus had reflected on his memories every day he was deceased. She was there; encouraging him, complimenting him, working with him…and he had felt so comfortable with her, that he comforted her in dire times. The Thunder Plains. Yuna's inevitable death. He tried once to see if she felt any differently.

"Yunie's not getting married is she?" Rikku asked, wondering what had been going on since she saw him get taken down by Sin. "Seems that way." Tidus said, with a tone that didn't imply distaste, but a certain resolve, a tone of acceptance. Rikku tilted her head, wondering more. She grinned and nudged him with her elbow. "Its your big chance, huh?" She smirked; it was fun to tease him. But Tidus wasn't joking. "I'd rather have you, Rikku." He blinked, and then mentally kicked himself hard. The words just came out.

"What…Me? H-honest?" Rikku stammered, her perky attitude shaken. She shyly scratched her cheek, which was turning redder than Yuna's had earlier. Not knowing how to take it, she whapped on Tidus a few times. "Ow! Hey!" Tidus tried to defend himself, but before he could, she had already taken off. "See ya!" Rikku jumped to the floor below, and said something in Al Bhed. He remembered the words. He had taken a liking to learning Al Bhed, and the more he translated, the more he stared at the words she said.

"Syopa Cusatyo… M-Y-O-B-E S-U-M-A-D-Y-O….where is the translation for 'o'…" He flipped through the primers over and over, trying to find the letters. "M…a…y…b…e… S…o…m…e…d…a…y." He blinked. He stared at the letters. He retranslated what she said twice, to be sure. But the words didn't change. Rikku had said "maybe someday". That filled him with a newfound hope.

He didn't expect the event in the Macalania Forest though. 

He stood, not more than fifteen paces from the silent girl. He knew where his heart was going. He didn't know if her heart was the same. Tidus gulped, his throat becoming dry and trying to force our words. His brain fumbled to find words, but he settled on the best word he knew. "Rikku." She turned, her eyes slightly closed, but they opened, revealing slight redness. She had been crying. "Rikku…are you okay?" Rikku lowered her head and looked back at the sun. He was the first and last person she wanted to see right now. "I'm okay…"

Tidus stepped closer. "Come on Rikku, you know you can tell me anything." His voice was so soothing, yet it clawed at her insides. When she remained silent, he decided to take initiative. "Rikku…

~Tidus Flashback

"Can't we rest for a little bit?" Rikku whined outside the Travel Agency Inn. Everyone kept walking except Tidus. He knew Wakka and Lulu wouldn't since they were following Yuna. Auron was indifferent. Kihmahri wouldn't dare leave Yuna's side anymore. "Please??" She pleaded, hoping they would stop. Tidus looked to the group, then back to Rikku. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Just for a minute…"

Tidus was amazed that Yuna had kept walking too...strangely ignoring her cousin. Perhaps the marriage was weighing heavily on her mind...but Tidus couldn't help but think it was still a little heartless. He yelled to the group, "Aw come on, we could use a small break! Have a heart." Yuna stopped, but it was Auron who spoke first. "Fine. She's worse than the thunder."

Inside the agency was much cozier, and the room was sound-proofed against the raging storms. Rin had painstakingly made sure each bit of the building was thunder and lighting proof. Tidus had kicked off his shoes, wanting to take a nap after dealing with both the blasts of lightning and the jolts from fiends. A soft knock had stopped him.

"Come in, its unlocked." He rubbed his stiff neck as he sat up, but it stiffened more when he saw Rikku peer in. "H..hi…" She still looked frazzled, and Tidus could almost see her hairs standing on end. "Not exactly a fan of lightning?" Rikku nodded, slinking into the room and sitting down next to him. "Yeah…and you're the only one I can turn to here anyway. Auron gives me the creeps and is too callous. I'd go to Yunie, but she's locked herself in. Says she needed time to think. No way am I going to Wakka or Kimahri…and Lulu seems even less the type to talk to than Auron. That just leaves you." She rubbed her arms, trying to calm down.

"Why are you so afraid?" Tidus inquired. He edged closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, feeling the shivers subside a little. "When I was younger, a fiend attacked me. My brother, the one who got a little too rough with you, tried to help me with a spell…and he missed." Tidus blinked, amazed that man could understand magic, but put two and two together. "And it was lightning. I get it." Rikku flinched, imitating the sound. "BZZT! Like that! It hurt! And the fiend took a few good swipes at me before my brother managed to scare it off."

He had noticed the flinch, and also realized that he was rubbing her shoulder comfortingly....

~Rikku Flashback

"Sorry about Wakka earlier." Tidus had to half-shout over the roar of the icy wind. He could barely hear Rikku give a nervous chuckle. "He didn't have to...be so mean, yeah? I...almost cried..." he hardly caught the words, but he tried to give a concerned glance over his shoulder. "Uh, Rikku...?" "Just Kidding!" She said, half panicked, but Tidus didn't know why. "Its okay, at least you're still nice." Had he looked, he would've noticed her deep blush. _One crisis averted...coulda played it off for the cold but hey! Can't get any worse._

She was quite enjoying the ride, but was slightly wondering how Tidus was taking all of this.

"Hey..." Rikku started, almost shutting up at the crazy thought she had. Her morbid curiousity kept her going. "Do I look like Yunie? You think?" Tidus gave a confused look at the road. "Whuh?" She mentally kicked herself, but quickly came up with a good excuse. "Well my dad's sister is Yunie's mother...y'get it?" Tidus gave it a moment's thought, but gave a noise of affirmation. "Ah. I had no idea. well, if you say so...Okay! I guess you're guarding your family then, huh?" Rikku nodded, but went on to say "Yuna's not the only one...that I want to protect."

"Huh?" Rikku blushed furiously, but fate was smiling on her wits. "We Al Bhed want to protect all the summoners, you know? I mean...er...the summoners, they...well...they sacrifice themselves to bring happiness all of Spira, y'know?" Tidus thought for a sec. "Wait. What do you mean, sacrifice?" Rikku's blood froze. _Did...nobody tell him? Oh...NO! NONONO I can't be the one to tell him! I can't!_ "The pilgrimage! It...ah, takes a lot out of you?"

Rikku started to break out into a cold sweat on her neck. _Please buy it please buy it please..._ "Ah. Right. Yuna's real serious about being a summoner. To Yuna, the pilgrimage means everything...you are gonna help her too, right Rikku?" Rikku was so thankful she could only give a "hmm". "So you shouldn't say Yuna's sacrificing herself...ah??" Torn between the relief and depression of knowing her cousin was going to die pointlessly, she just fell limp against Tidus and hugged him close. She focused on his heartbeat...had to, in order to keep herself from breaking down. Keep the ruse, just a little longer.

"I hope you're right."

E ryja cusadrehk du damm oui. E cumjat fryd oui cyet pylg eh Guadosalam.

(I have something to tell you. I solved what you said in Guadosalam.)

Rikku flinched at that; previously, she had hoped he hadn't taken an interest in the language any more than Rin had provided for...but now he knew, and she was scared that he was about to blow her off, to say that he loved Yuna, or dismiss her feelings as "puppy love".

E teth'd bnacc yhosuna ehdu dra syddan cehla E druikrd syopa oui fanah'd dryd ehdanacdat eh sa yhofyo.

(I didn't press anymore into the matter since I thought maybe you weren't that interested in me

anyway.)

Pid ajan cehla E vencd ynnejat eh Spira, so druikrdc ryja paah uh oui y mud...oui fana dra vencd du ramb sa, du cyja so meva. E ufa oui y mud...yht oui'ja paah drana vun sa frahajan E haatat ed, yht E nabyet oui eh dra cysa.

(But ever since I first arrived in Spira, my thoughts have been on you a lot...you were the first to help me, to save my life. I owe you a lot...and you've been there for me whenever I needed it, and I repaid you in the same.)"

He stopped; during it, he had been steadily approaching her, watching her bury her head into her knees. This felt like torture; her hopes had vanished when he went to talk to Yunie. But something in her chest was smoldering…and slowly building up to a flame. When she felt strong arms wrap around her front, she looked up. "T-Tidus…what are you...?" She melted, feeling him pull her close, her heart beating in rhythm with his. "Rikku…E Muja Oui. I love you." English, Al Bhed, it didn't matter how he said it. She heard his words, the purity, the honesty, the sincerity. And she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She spun, dove on top of him, and kissed him deeply, tears streaming down her face.

Tidus was shocked; he had a feeling she did have a thing for him but didn't think she would react like this. But she was doing what he had been waiting for for a long time. He returned the kiss, stroking her back, rubbing the tops of her shoulders, savoring each movement onto her soft flesh. She broke the kiss, sobbing into his shoulders. "I…I had nearly given up on you…cause I thought…you…and Yunie…and Macalania…oh, Tidus, E Muja Oui! E muja oui suna dryh yhodrehk!" She hugged him tighter, wishing this would never end, that this wasn't her brain driving her crazy.

He picked her up, one hand gently rubbing her shoulder. He brought his face to her ears, and softly whispered, "Shh…its okay now…our hearts are laid bare…and they are together. We've been dying inside to say what we felt, but we screwed up." He walked, the small frame of Rikku not slowing him down. "I'm just glad…we didn't go past those points of no return." Rikku peeked up, stifling sobs. "Jecht…never said how you got back…I was afraid you were gone forever…even when you weren't at the Farplane, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing…"

Tidus smiled. "Well...funny story. When I "died", I didn't really feel dead. It felt like I was in an ocean. So...like, I believed that I was at least alive enough to call out for help. Thats when the Fayth came to me, walking like the ocean wasn't even there...and he asked me what was up. I'll explain more on the way back." They both got up, and started back toward the village, hand in hand, while Tidus continued the story from when he met the Fayth.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

"Am I dead?"

"Technically speaking, you were never really alive. But yes, in essence you're dead. Not unlike how an Aeon 'dies', of course."

"...Where are we?"

"Where, is not the correct thing to ask. 'What'. You are technically in the consciousness of...well, me."

"And the 'why'? I thought we put you to rest."

"The cumulative of thousands of souls. I suppose after Yu Yevon died, I didn't contemplate the sheer ammount of energy that'd be left. I was hoping it'd dissipate, like in a sending. However, if this massive ammount of energy isn't going to release, it WILL form something."

"Wait, you mean like...a huge fiend?"

"Perhaps. This isn't an exact field of magic, nor would any books on Yevon help."

"But then this means we ARE still in Spira?"

"Hmmmm....Maybe best put, we're in the ocean. You remember. I know you do."

Tidus sighed as he remembered Sin's assault. That day, 1,000 years ago...cast into a dream-like form. He shivered at the fact.

"...what happened? I mean, how did we..."

The Fayth sighed. "Simply put...everytime Sin is defeated, one soul is released from it. Your dad vanished, and he was almost destined to become the next Sin. Auron would've been willing too, had he not been killed and turned into an unsent with rash anger after Jecht transformed. Given the sheer ammount of souls inside Sin, it would be centuries for Sin to fully dissapear. In essence, only 100 have been released out of a few thousand. A few thousand years of pain. I hardly expected Sin to accept Auron inside, but I suppose since it was early...all bearers of Sin lose control, but early on, Sin is merely an inconvient ball of destruction set idle for ten years."

Tidus scratched his head. "Uh...damn...so...we haven't really destroyed Sin, have we?" The hood didn't move, but Tidus could swear the Fayth shook his head. "Afraid not, at least in the sense of threat. Something will arise from this unsent ball of energy...a leviathan of power. The oceans may not be able to contain it." Tidus nearly grabbed the Fayth at that. "Well, we got to do something!"

"The only recourse I can do is to reform some people...but that takes time. At the rate of a month per person...we'd be done in a few centuries. We don't have that kind of time, I'd best gauge this in a year...maybe two, if you want to be optimistic. So my job right now...is to make some people come back to life, with real bodies. That'll ensure an easier, though still hard, end result."

Tidus lost it and finally grabbed him. "I need to go back." The Fayth cocked his head curiously. "Why you? There are quite a few more seasoned warriors who deserve life as well. Sin's nasty habit does bring in the valiant ones..." Tidus stammered. "I...Its...complicated. I just need to..." The Fayth shook his head visibly. "I need the most reliable people to do this..."

And a hearty laugh came up. "There you are. I didn't think it'd take this long. Ha! Why you stranglin that little guy?" Jecht swam up beside Tidus, patting him on the shoulder. "Jeez, a few days of searching in this mess of a place and I find you. This ain't the ocean..."

Tidus sighed and quickly relayed what the Fayth had said. "HA! Reliable? Moreso than bones here? He may not look it, but he can do it. Don't forget, its cause of him and me we got a start on this problem." Tidus let the Fayth go. "Well...I would still like a reason. You have a strong will Jecht. You're passable. Auron is an excellent warrior as well and his promise suffices. You, Tidus...why should I let you back?"

"When the Fayth asked me why I should be let back, I had mentioned…that there was someone I loved back in Spira, that I needed to confess to. The Fayth could tell that I was being absolutely honest. The Fayth brought us back so we could make up for the things we didn't do. As to how...well, Yuna didn't kill ALL the aeons. Two were left....Anima, the one of Seymour...and a rare one, Yojimbo. Because of this...two aeon bodies could be formed. Me and my dad, never having bodies for a few hundred years, had no bodies to return to. So, we're really aeons now...sans the awesome power. Auron had a body, so he was all set, and really he's just an unsent...uh...realived."

Rikku walked alongside Tidus toward the former crusader tent, stunned. "A huge fiend...?" Tidus nodded. "We have time. When we went to Luca, we sent word that all former summoners would be needed on a final mission related to Sin. The ones we've reached, Isaaru and Dona, have agreed to meet over the ocean where Sin was defeated. Thats where the energy is slowly but surely taking form. We need to get in touch with Lady Belgemine, though she said she was waiting somewhere...as much as I hated the creep, Seymour would've been invaluable to this...but now he's just helping it inadvertantly."

"Four summoners performing a sending...that seems like a lot, but I dunno if it'll work." Rikku frowned. "I just have one more question. Why was there a dream-form of Zanarkand anyway...?"

"Oh...as far as I got, Yu Yevon made it to keep the spirits in check. Imagine the ammount of fiends that would've been made...Sin generated its own fiends as it were, so any more would be pointless. A few that DID realize the insanity...people who tried to leave any farther than normal by boat, became something awful that stopped us on the way to kill my dad the first time. Funny, had he not been expelled by the prior sin..."

Rikku shook her head. "But then why hasn't someone previously spoken up about this? 100 people over 10 year periods...you would think someone would speak up." Tidus shrugged. "Early on, not really...no real jump. Maybe Yevonites killed them off. Mika, Yunalesca; they were both intent on keeping the circle going...Yunalesca being demented, and Mika truly believing the immortality of Sin."

Rikku thought. "Oooh! Maybe Mika kept changing his name every few decades!" Tidus shrugged. "Its plausible, I guess. We'll never know for sure, and it doesn't matter. We just need to resolve the problem now...the sooner, the better." Brushing open the tent curtain, he gestured for her to go inside, grinning. She gave him a playful whack on the arm but did whisper "dryhg oui."

As she sat down on the nearest comfy cot, Tidus bent back down to Rikku, enticing her to kiss once more. The softness of her lips, the light salty smell of the blitzer, the small gentle frame being held by the larger lithe frame…their senses clouded, their hearts in bliss. He broke the kiss and stroked her cheek, staring into her green eyes, the charming swirl they had in them. The love hidden behind them. He snuggled next to the Al Bhed, resting his head and breathing slowly. Tidus yawned, and Rikku giggled. "Aw, all tuckered out already?" He smirked, and pulled her close. "Yeah, but at least I've got my teddy bear." Rikku blushed and giggled again. They kicked off their shoes, and in their embrace, slowly drifted into pleasant dreams.

Tidus awoke first. "Heh. Cute. Getting a jump start on making your old man feel older?" Tidus carefully shifted awake. He stared into the back of Rikku's head, her hair still fixed up, and the deepest blush he'd ever felt creeping all over his face. "I…don't know about that." Jecht grinned. "Ah I was just messin. I'm happy for you son. But you better be one hell of a dad if you do, or you'll have me to deal with. I heard what happened to Yuna; if you made that choice for Rikku here, then you better follow through."

Tidus lifted his hand off of Rikku's stomach and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'm a blitzer, a guardian, and even defied death once with love. I won't let Rikku down." Jecht took a swig from a bottle. "Ah, well, here's to that then. Best time to break my personal oath. Really I only quit so I wouldn't screw up saving the world." He took another small swig. "Join me for one, drinkin' alone is kinda borin. I oughta make you drink some, it'll put hair on your chest. Haha!" He gave a grin, clearly buzzed on his liqour, and half-stumbled back outside. Tidus heard Auron complaining. "We ARE doing that again you know." "Yeah yeah, but its not really...."

Tidus tried to make out the rest, but gave up promptly. It didn't matter. He brought his hand and ran it through her hair, making her softly sigh in her sleep. A crack of thunder ripped through the sky, causing her to shiver and groan. He put his hand back on her stomach and pulled her closer, feeling the shivers subside. He smiled, knowing that he would be there to comfort her more during thunderstorms.


	9. AN

Well, truth be told, I never thought I'd get this put up. I've been working on it on and off for quite some time...about two years, nearly so.

When you really pay attention to the story, Tidus seemingly has little interest in Yuna. Rikku is much more relatable to Tidus, given their impulsive ways; And both have a lot more chemistry. Yuna isn't a bad match to Tidus per se, but I feel that Rikku is a far better match. She saves him, she wants to work with him to save Yuna, and in return, he's a kind guy who encourages Rikku and helps comfort her (the Thunder Plains Inn being the best example of the opportunity).

When I was trying to conceive a way that he could even come back, I just thought of how Auron and Seymour are really just Pyreflies...but since the Fayth controls Aeons, I figured that the Pyrefly excuse could work for Auron...but for Jecht and Tidus, who never really HAD bodies (that would last 1000 years at any rate), I decided that Aeons could make servicable bodies (and some people never bothered to get Yojimbo or Anima, let alone the Sisters...) and a plausible way to give them bodies again.

I also wanted to add more scenes in between Rikku and Tidus, flashback scenes to reiterate my point, but that'd take some sifting.

I really wanted to add a bit of plot to this, to carry on the story further, but I'm not sure how to continue it...any suggestions are accepted.

At any rate, I hope you got a little kick out of reading this little story. ~DM1293


End file.
